talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Islands of the Sea
The Islands of the Sea is the collective name for a number of small sociopolitical groups located in the central section of the Iron Sea. Each island has at least one chief, and the various islands trade food, goods and people in a quasi-religious system. History The Islands of the Sea were settled so far back in history that no records remain of the emigration effort. Certainly, the oldest historical records make mention of a human civilization occupying these islands, although the oldest records refer to a much more warlike people than the modern Islander. Geography There are thirty-eight islands in the chain that makes up the Islands of the Sea, although there are several hundred smaller islands that are too small to sustain a population and are claimed by one or other of the island chiefs. The climate is generally favourable, and explorers have described it as "idyllic". However, tremendous storms can sweep over the Islands, which lack any kind of natural defence. Economy The Islander economy is extremely simplistic, focused on food production and the extraction and use of valuable ores from the few mines that exist. Trade with outside interests primarily consists of the exports of rare sea-gathered materials and the import of what few luxuries the Islanders cannot acquire for themselves. Taxation Chiefs do not directly tax their people - the chief of the island usually has sufficient wealth of his own to maintain his position. Demographics The Islands are an entirely human society, although sea elves maintain a small diplomatic outpost near Shento/Hammanatop, where they engage in a small level of trade and provide a valuable line of defence. Religion The Islanders believe that their islands, and they as a people, were created by the god Shenu Aku, who can be seen every night as the Moon. However, Shenu Aku's jealous younger brother, Ranu Aku, seeks to outdo his older brother in every way, which is why he can be seen every day as the Sun. For this reason, Islanders publicly declaim that they are wretched and oppressed by the terrible Ranu Aku, only professing their happiness and loyalty to Shenu Aku in sacred places where Ranu Aku cannot see, or after dark when Ranu Aku's ever-watchful (though easily-fooled) eye has fallen from the sky. There are many legends in the Islander culture about the rivalry of the Aku brothers, each following a simple format: Shenu Aku hears the people of the islands struggling, and does something to help them. Ranu Aku sees what his brother does and strives to both outdo him and punish the islanders for their insolence, but because of Shenu Aku's cleverness Ranu's attempts merely make the islanders even happier. For example, the legend of the Lights of the Sky: ''When the islands were made, all was dark '' ''And the people cried because they could not see '' ''And Shenu Aku heard their cries, and thought to himself '' ''I will become a light for the people, that they can see '' ''And Ranu Aku heard their cries, and thought to himself '' ''I will torment this people, for it is dark and they cannot see me '' ''And Shenu Aku covered himself in magic powder, that he glowed '' ''And the light of his glowing was silver, and he stood in the night '' ''And the people could see, but the light was dim '' ''And the people rejoiced, because they could see '' ''And Ranu Aku heard this, and was angered, '' ''And said, these people worship my brother, because he gives them light '' ''I shall give them fire, and they shall burn before me. '' ''And Ranu Aku did not cover himself in powder, but in oil '' ''And he set himself on fire, and stood in the sky to burn the people '' ''But Shenu Aku tricked him, so he stood too far from the ground '' ''And he gave the people light, and warmth, and happiness '' ''But did not burn them as he had wished. '' ''And the people listened to Shenu Aku, and did complain loudly '' ''And wiped their heads, and said to one another '' ''This sun, it is too hot, we shall surely die '' ''And Ranu Aku rejoiced, because he thought he was bringing suffering '' ''And Shenu Aku begged his brother to relent, and Ranu Aku refused '' ''And the brothers agreed each would have half the time, '' ''And thus Ranu Aku was tricked into being the sun. '' Another aspect of the Islander religion is the belief in the great circle - the concept that nobody owns anything because everything is a gift from Shenu Aku, and thus should be shared with those around you. However, to placate Ranu Aku, people and goods circulate between islands as well as within them. While this certainly helps to maintain a healthy economy and prevent poverty and inbreeding, it also ensures that a consistent culture exists across all 38 islands. Category:Countries